Magura Aizawa
Magura Aizawa (愛沢 マグラ, Aizawa Magura), or known better by his internet name MAGMAG, is one of the male protagonists of the third part of the story. He is one of the most popular U-Tuber in the internet. Appearance Personality Plots Early Story Since the Real Account Incident, Magura's girlfriend, Chizuri has never smile due to she "killed" her father in the incident. Magura begging the doctor to heals Chizuri but he is not able to do so, the doctor replies due to the Chizuri's psychological trauma she is not only never smile, but also never talk, never eating things and only watching her smartphone screen even since and it may be never be healed. Magura did not give up so he decided to become a "U-Tuber", keep recording a numerous videos to Chizuri watching it in order to make her smile again. Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) Chapter 186-191 (Final Arc) One day after the end of Fake News Island, Yuuma told everyone that since they will only have one trial left, they must have to works together and survives the trial so the real peace will finally come. Soon, along with the remaining 14 players went to the tower top. After the conversation between Masahide Eniguma and Yuuma ended, Marble shown up and announced the new trial they will play was Real Follower Battle. After Marble explained the rules of new trial, the trial was started. After Marble's followers increased to 2 millions and killed Suzuri Mikura, Magura and Ayame tries to fight Marble together. However, Marble's followers was suddenly increased to over 10 millions, which weaken Magura and Ayame's strength. When Marble is about to kill Magura, he was saves by Yuuma. After noticed Marble's followers/battle points keep increasing, Yuuma explains that their followers are deceasing and choose to follows Marble instead, due to fear of death. With Marble's high battle points, he is easily overpowered Yuuma's groups. Soon, Yuuma, Mizuki, Sayaka and Shuu went to protects everyone from being killed by Marble. Yuuma stated that he can't comes up a second plan at a moment so he don't know how to defeat Marble. While Yuuma still thinking about the plan, he noticed that everyone was crying due to being hopeless and can only rely on Yuuma's strength in the end. Soon, Aiji said that instead of just sitting there to watching, they should just joins to fight as well and try their best to help Yuuma as much as they can. Then, along with every players come to faces Marble. After everyone successful to capture Marble, Yuuma went to punches Marble and they successful to "defeats" Marble. Although it's revealed that Marble is still alive, due to his followers has been increased to over 12 billions which almost same as Yuuma's. Soon, Marble's true identity was revealed to be Shin Kashiwagi, the father of Yuuma and his siblings. Soon after finished the conversation, the trial was continued and Shin's body becomes gigantic once again. With this situation, Yuuma comes out a one last plan to defeat Shin, to surviving in 5 minutes and gives him a finishing blow at the last minutes. Soon, everyone starts run away and tries their best to dodge Shin's attacks, while informing internet users to helps them by follow Yuuma's account. Chapter 192 (Epilogue) 10 months after the end of Real Account Tower incident, along with everyone was told to went into hospital to see Karua's newly-born son, Mamoru Sakurame. When Mizuki wonder where's Hako, Magura stated that he will never come here since he has never befriend with the others before. Later, along with the others took a group photo and uploaded on Magura's internet account. Gallery Trivia *It's noted by Zui's prediction power that Magura may will die soon. Though Magura is still survived even after 24 Hour Unscrupulous Hunting Campaign is finished. *Magura's wish that want to be achieved by Marble is "Please make my girlfriend to smile once again". Reference Category:Characters Category:Male